madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 13 Chapter 4
Summary Part 1: Greast's Plot for Montour On one afternoon, Greast was stunned after hearing Muozinel Army's arrival from a messenger, prompting him to take out a map while thinking about his three armies: Osterode Army from north east; Moonlight Knights from south east and Muozinel Army from the south. Despite the crisis however, Greast planned on marching for Montour as scheduled and use it as a base so he can diverse a plan on deteriorating the relationship between the Moonlight Knights and Osterode Army, given the latter's suspicions over Tina's relationship with Ganelon. At the same time, he also anticipated in breaking Elen further and ensured nobody-especially Tigre rescue her and leave the camp. So he fortified his camp with traps and strictly ordered his men not to get close to Elen's barrack. Part 2: Eleonora's Rescue Mission Away from Greast Army's camp, Tigre and Mila watch the camp from afar and they are discussing on infiltrating into the camp without being detected even by ten thousand strong soldiers. Hidden away from sight, Tigre firstly shoot a fire arrow into the camp to distract the guards, of which seemly success as the guard are killed off by Mila. As both Tigre and Mila slip into the camp for Elen's tent while Tigre snipe several enemy soldiers, a soldier notice their presence and immediately alerts everyone in order to capture the intruders. Tigre and Mila meanwhile manage to reach the barracks and eventually reunite with a now exhausted Elen, who is crying with joy after seeing Tigre. Mila tries to break down the chains with Lavias but its powers are nullified, much to her frustrations and immediately concludes the chains as the Magical Chains she and Elen encountered during their battle in Vincennes Plains1. Instead, she cut down the iron pillar to free Elen, which also removes these chains. Their reunion however is interrupted by Greast and his soldiers and a small skirmish quickly ensues when Tigre manage to injure the Marquis with his arrow that impales the his left hand. While Mila fends off as many enemy soldiers she could, Tigre picks up Elen but before he could do so, Greast attempts to stop the duo by pleading Elen to "cure" his injured hand while making her as hostage. In her response, Elen scornfully cut off his injured hand after summoning Arifar, forcing Greast to wobble away . Without wasting any time, Tigre and Mila set their pelt on fire that will burn the entire camp, thus creating diversion and chaos within Greast Army's ranks. In spite the chaos, under Greast's orders, the soldiers are trying to stop the three from escaping. Using the chaos however, the trio immediately charge towards the exit and escape as the enemy are too busy to put off the fire. Their escape however is far from over as Mila suggests to hide at an abandoned trench in order to shake off their pursuers. Once they reach their hiding spot, the trio make a camp for a day. Afterwards, Tigre suggests Mila to go south and then east which would take them at least least two to three days to reach Nice and the Moonlight Knights' camp. With Elen safe in his arm, Tigre feels that his ten days worth of search finally pays off by having her back on his side, without noticing the side effect which Elen received during her imprisonment. Part 3: Greast's Undying Determination for Eleonora At the destroyed Greast Army's camp, Greast had to be attended by a little girl who heals his wound after his left hand chopped off by Elen. Of all the damage in the camp however, from dead 50 soldiers to the burned camp and his severe injuries, the former Marquis holds a grudge against Tigre for "stealing" Elen away from him but vowing in retaking her to his side by destroying the Moonlight Knights once and for all Montour after he take control of Lutetia by capturing Artishem, a city that once belonged to Duke Ganelon during Brune Civil War. As for the trio who after their successful escape from Greast Army's camp, they are picked by Gaspar and 30 cavalrymen that was on patrol duty and return to the Moonlight Knights' camp where everyone is glad to see Tigre's and Elen's return. Upon learning what Greast did to Elen from Tigre's and Mila's account, Leitmeritz Army (including Lim, Rurick and Aram) become hungry for vengeance as they vow to obliterate Greast Army without leaving any survivors, all to avenge their Vanadis for Greast's humiliation he inflicted towards her. Part 4: Muozinel Army's Scout Mission Part 5: Revenge in Montour The soliders of Leitmeritz were all filled with anger and wanted to revenge their Vanadis, Elen. As she was cruelly imprisoned and tortured by Greast. They were all filled with hate and were lust for revenge towards Greast's army. Even when the soldiers under Greast surrendered or flee, they mercilessly kill every single one of them. Part 6: Fall and Death of Greast Part 7: Donny the former Noble A nobleman named Donny, Greast's ally's brother, captures and tortures Greast by having him wear the torture armor that his father was forced to wear under the Marquis's order. Donny reveals that the only reason why he didn't visit Nice was because he was skeptical towards Regin. Part 8: Eleonora's Personal Uneasiness In afternoon, the Moonlight Knights are camping at the nearby wilderness while Tina decides to leave the Moonlight Knights for Silesia in order to report her involvement in Brune. Tigre thanks her for her assistance while tells her to send his regards to King Viktor, which Tina replies by telling Tigre to visit Osterode and though Valentina tells him to visit Osterode someday and bids him and allies farewell and wishes them luck; prompting Tigre to think that Tina is an enigma. Just as he turns around, however, Tigre sees Elen lower her head without seeing Tina's departure and calls her out, only to see Elen claims that she is fine and walks away to her tent, much to Tigre and Mila's confusion. Part 9: Romance of Archer and Vanadis On the forth day journey to Nice, Lim caught up to Tigre and talked about Elen, who she claimed to be not herself even despite her questions about her condition. Believed that something did happen to Elen prior to his rescue, Tigre decided to investigate her condition. While Lim went off, Tigre visiting Elen, who is drinking wine all day long to forget about the trauma she experienced during her imprisonment from Grease. Tigre decided to confess his feelings to her and so does Elen to Tigre. They both kiss and make love on that night. The next morning, Elen wanted to make both of their relationship a secret because of their position and status. But Tigre rejected Elen's idea and told her that he will find a solution. Characters (By Appearance Order) Recurring *Charon Anquetil Greast *Eleonora Viltaria *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Ludmila Lourie *Gaspar Rodant *Mashas Rodant *Valentina Glinka Estes New *Denis Highlighted Notes *This chapter highlights Greast's downfall and demise that is resulted by his morbid obsession towards Elen and also huge miscalculations against his enemy. ** The reason for Greast Army march for Montour is because it is nearer to Lutetia. Unfortunately for Greast, Tigre and Mila **Greast's main motivation in harassing Elen is to bring despair to her by proving that Tigre is not her hero, while forcing her to be his woman. What Greast miscalculated was that Tigre not only manage to bypass almost half of the traps in the camp and avoid almost every enemy, courtesy to his experience as a hunter, he also brings Mila as his company for their stealth mission. ***Additionally his attempt to bring Elen to despair was failed as Elen scornfully cut off his hands without any sign of mercy as a proof of her loathe towards the former Marquis. **Assuming Elen's traumatic experience is supposed to demoralize the Moonlight Knights, it instead fueling Leitmeritz Army's rage as they vow to crush the enemy in order to avenge their Vanadis. That miscalculation later leads to Greast Army's destruction by the vengeful Leitmeritz Army when none of its soldiers survives from its wrath. ***Not even his severe defeat could stop Greast from devising his next plan in outwitting the Vanadises while neglecting his army by fleeing from battle alone. Ironically, his own selfishness eventually be his undoing as nobody is going to save him from his last threat, Denis. ***In spite the orders where no enemy soldiers will be spared even with the aftermath of Battle of Montour, under Tigre's leadership and Mashas advice only very few that can be spared (Around a hundred or so) while both are managed to calm their rage after Tigre witnesses they are too much to kill until soldiers that are surrenders was executed without question immediately. **Little did even Greast realized that Denis has already killed Vernon before his arrival to the villa, meaning he (Greast) has already enter a trap. It later revealed that two years ago, Greast helped Vernon's scheme as the new Viscount of Montaur by falsely accusing Denis and his father to a "crime" they did not committed, which caused his father's death and Donny's exile. Ironically, Denis now using the Fire Armor to torture Greast just like his father two years ago. **It was revealed that Denis has already planning on executing Greast by placing some sedative to make Greast off guard when he sleeps thus enable him to execute Greast without resistances. *This is also where Tigre and Mila realize both strength and weakness of the newly reformed Greast Army that defeated the Moonlight Knights: Variety of soldiers and generals that were under Greast's command despite their insufficient training and disorganized formation. *After gaining information about Ruslan, Tina returns to Zhcted without joining the Moonlight Knights' next battle against the invading Muozinel Army. While what she learned about Ruslan is remain unclear, there some speculations indicating that Ruslan is actually alive (?!) somewhere in Silesia. Regardless, this information would prove to be useful for her scheme to be the Queen of Zhcted which also foreshadowing Zhcted's **Even with their short-lived alliance and friendship, Tigre and Valentina seemly in good terms as they bid farewell as the Void Vanadis decide to leave Brune. Their new relationship (Tigre's neutral remarks onto Valentina) however further irritates both Elen and Mila. *The bond between Tigre and Elen grows as they finally profess their feelings and spend a night together, making them as a couple. *Mila is the first person to notice Tigre's and Elen's romantic relationship but decides to keep it as a secret from public under Tigre's request, despite she herself become jealous about it. That alone indicates the changing relationship between both Tigre and Mila since Arc One. Trivia Unanswered Question *How much Greast knew about Ruslan's real fate is remained unclear, and it is remained unknown if Valentina ever realize the former Marquis's manipulation. *As both Valentina and Tigre bid their farewell where the Void Vanadis leave to Zhcted, it is unclear if they meet each other again as either ally or enemy. *Even Tigre's view onto Valentina remain ambiguous. While he did disapproved her plans in using deception in their major battles, which most were violating his principles, he doesn't think her as a villain for some reason . Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 13